Maka Goes to the Doctor
by Spartan 31337
Summary: Maka goes to the doctor, sequel to Why YOu Shouldn't Eat Kishin Souls


Me: WAZZUP WAZZUP WAZZUP! Greetings to you, denizens of the internet! I have given you, A SEQUEL!

Ragnarok: You're so dramatic! Just get on with the story so you can order me a pizza!

Me: Do you want me to get Excalibur in here?

All: NO!

Grant: yes! 3

Me: -_-" I apologize for my idiot OC, he actually LIKES Excalibur.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: FOOL! Who cannot like me?

Me: Well-

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: FOOL! I was not asking you!

Me: Let's just get on with the story before he-

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: FOOL! The viewers want to see more of- wait! Don't scroll down! Please! I need attention! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Maka Visits the Doctor

Maka shuddered as she walked down the DWMA's halls, it was two months after she decided to eat a kishin egg soul, and she was still afraid that someday, the rainbows were going to come back. "Oh, there you are Maka!" Maka shuddered as she turned around and was met by a boy with dirty blonde hair much like hers, only his was spiked off in one direction, and green eyes. He had denim jeans on, a plain red short, sandals, and ebony gauntlets with three slits on either side. "Grant? Since when did the author put you in any stories?!" Grant shrugged. "I dunno, one second I was surfing in Hawaii, the next I'm standing in the DWMA!" Maka sweatdropped. "Well, you might as well walk me to the nurse's office." "Yay!" Grant yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Then he bowed low, "Anything for you Maka!" He said. Maka held up a hardcover book. "Don't get any funny ideas Grant, remember what happened last time you tried to hit on me?" Grant shuddered and rubbed the top of his noggin. "Yeah… It still hurts you know, even with me having you-know-what." Maka nodded, the maka chop she had given him would have hospitalized her father, who was used to reaper chops, Grant had a bad headache for a couple minutes. Grant looked at his watch, then a calendar he didn't have a second ago. "Oh crap! I have to visit Crona! See you later m' love! Oh crap! Did I just say that aloud?!" His yelling diminished into mumbles as he ran down the corridor leading to Crona's room/prison. Maka sweatdropped again. _"So much for having company."_ Suddenly Maka heard her name being called, darn! She had walked past the nurse's office while she was daydreaming. Maka turned around and walked into the nurses office. "So, Maka, how are you doing? I heard you only barfed up rainbows a couple times this month…" Naigus said. "Yeah…" Maka replied. "So… Can you open your mouth as wide as you can for me?" Maka nodded and proceeded to hesitantly open her mouth when she was startled by a cry. "KIDD! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY- I mean- CRONA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Maka sweatdropped. _"Classic Grant, always looking out for Crona." _"WAH! GRANT I'M SORRY! MAYBE I COULD" "AMBER TRANSFORM!" "OH CRAP! LIZ! PATYY!" "RIGHT!" Then explosions could be heard. "Grant's ticked at Kidd?" Naigus asked. Maka nodded. Naigus sighed, "Then I'll have to get one, maybe two medical beds ready. Well, open your mouth Maka. Maka nodded and opened her mouth a bit wider this time before Kidd was kicked through the door, then out of the window, courtesy of Grant, who had a sword with linen wrapped around the hilt, with a spike on the bottom of the hilt, and a jet black blade. "Oh hi Maka!" Maka opened her mouth to say something but Grant held his hand up. "I would love to stay and chat but I have to kill Kidd for kissing my bro- I mean Crona. Geronimo!" He yelled, jumping out the window. Maka sweatdropped again. _"Yep, definitely Grant."_ Maka sighed and opened her mouth a lot wider than last time before she heard Grant yelling, "Alright Amber let's go Soul resonance!" Then a few seconds later he heard Grant yelling, "Light sword!" Followed by a few explosions, when Maka looked out the window she saw a groove in the patio by the entrance, along with a deep cut in the side of the DWMA, then one of the spikes on the top fell off. Grant's sword blade was a lot bigger now, and glowing brilliantly white. When Kidd saw the spike on the top of the DWMA fall off he turned his head to look at Grant. "How dare… How DARE you destroy the lovely symmetry of my father's academy! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Then Kidd ran at Grant, but Grant sidestepped and hit Kidd in the temple of his heat with the flat of his sword blade, knocking him out. Then the sword transformed into a young girl, about 14 years of age, with a black skirt, a red dress, and sneakers. She had green eyes and shoulder length Amber colored hair. Then the girl kicked Kidd in the head and walked off, followed closely by her meister, then Stein appeared out of nowhere and began making incisions to dissect Kidd. Then Crona came out of nowhere and cautiously kicked Kidd in the head and ran off. Maka sweatdropped again. Naigus sighed again. "Well, open your mouth. Hurry, I think Stien is going to dissect Kidd." Maka nodded and opened her mouth as wide as she could, then rainbows began pouring out, eventually filling up the nurses office and spewing out into the rest of the DWMA.

Me: I lifehacked you Maka. :3

Maka: T_T I does not want the haxx!

Soul: Yeah, haxx are uncool bro.

Ez: Please Soul-kun, Maka-chan, calm down.

Ragnarok: What do you want oh-so-unemotional being?

Ez: Simply carrying out Author-sama's wishes.

Me: Yes, thank you Ez. And to my beautiful viewers, there will be alternate endings to this one! Yes viewer-san, it's true!


End file.
